One Kiss
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: What can one kiss do? Maybe to resolve an argument. Pretty random actually. ShujinSaiko


_Note:_ -peeking around- Well, hello. Yes, I've been slacking off. I know I have unfinished business.. Just recently picked up Bakuman. Watched the anime and starting to go through the manga. Ho, the manga has so much more details! So, this is my first fic for the series. I'm getting rusty.. This one is just random, no plot, a bit weak, nothing too explicit but it is more than one kiss. All comments welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>One Kiss<strong>

.

"Well, I'm leaving. I haven't got forever to waste. I intend to work on my dream, with, or without you." Saiko felt a painful little twist. Shujin was the one to open his eyes, to ask him to partner up, to dare what he had long given up before.

If they truly like something, that should be a strong motivation to spur them on. He had spent all summer practicing his drawing, what had the genius writer been doing? _Kissing?_

"I know what you're thinking, Saiko. I did try my damnest to think of something…"

"No, you tried your damnest at spending time with Miyoshi." _No use denying it.._

"She needed help with her online novel.." _True, no point in lying, ah, but the misunderstanding.._

"And kissing, too?"

"Wh –what?"

Shujin saw a frown creasing the other boy's forehead. So, they were seen at the park. It was just an effort to shut her up. Or else, she would have droned on and asked more questions on how he felt about her. He wasn't ready to fight off the karate girl. Why fight when there were better options to prevent the process in the first place?

"To think I've poured every second…" the dark-haired boy trailed off, trying to stare into those eyes behind the glasses, searching for the fire he saw last summer and burning ever since.

Saiko's intense glare made Shujin gulp audibly. He could never forget the passion he, no, _they_, held for manga, though he saw disappointment and betrayal clouding those penetrating orbs. He could practically sense the other's gaze travelling lower to land on his lips. He wetted them involuntarily.

The pinkish wet tip darted out to moisten the tissues nearby. How the sunlight reflected off the fresh damp surface. Saiko captured the image in mind for future reference. For the plot, yes, for the plot. The mini wrinkles and curves were just right, no wonder Miyoshi was attracted. He had difficulty matching those lips onto Azuki's. He flushed lightly at the inappropriate thought.

"Saiko, what are you doing?" Shujin hadn't moved, it was the other boy that had stepped in closer and closer. His query could almost be felt on those blushing cheeks.

"Err…nothing?" From their brainstorming, manuscript revising, or jumping up in joy over being published, they crossed each other's personal bubble more often than not at an alarming rate. The shorter boy shook his head, attempting to stop flushing and calm his thumping heart.

"You're curious." Takagi's lips curved up.

"Yeah? About what?" Mashiro had to snort. He most definitely was not.

"Kissing."

He could blame it on the sun later. The artist had just gotten two shades redder. "Am not!"

"You were staring."

"You don't own my eyes."

"And I don't want to. That's how you draw such beautiful art, I guess." The writer leaned in closer, his own excitement arising. He hadn't felt so much alive around Miyoshi. What could be more fulfilling than to share a common goal and strive hard to achieve it together, even though it was but a dream at this stage? The process, the anticipation..

The smell of ink, papers and notes swirled subtly as their skins heated up. At the roof, such odors were strangely out of place, but Mashiro had spent so many hours at the studio that these had become natural scents that simply clung to him. Why were they meeting at the roof? He stared at the pair of lips. Was he curious? His heart throbbed hard.

Shujin closed the distance and touched his lips onto the other's. Maybe he was curious too. He thought it would be just like kissing his own hand. He thought wrong. His body told him otherwise. He sweated, he blushed, his mouth went dry. And he licked his lips.

Saiko froze. He felt electrified. His lips should be lower in temperature but they were burning him. The scorching pair imprinted onto his made it worse. Just then, something wet came to the rescue and he parted his lips in surprise.

It felt like an invitation. Soft muscles probed hesitantly, almost awkwardly in their inexperience. Shujin wasn't faring much better since his one-time practice in the park didn't quite prepare him for this. All he knew was the burning sensation had increased, heat lacing with want in his blood to curl and caress him from within. He definitely did not have a hard on like he had now.

The artist gasped sharply. More like a loud intake of breath since his mouth was quite occupied at the moment. How had this happen? Azuki, Azuki, his mind thought feverishly, still trying to match those lips to the desired owner and failed by a long shot. His budding erection grazed at the other's thigh and he groaned miserably when the delightful friction made it become full-fledged.

They each had one thigh in between the other's legs, with Shujin positioning slightly higher because of his height. Panting lightly, they were spurred on by this unexpected chain of events that begged for a satisfying result. Their kiss deepened as they grounded into each other, fabrics sliding over hard flesh, legs barely holding. Saiko leaned onto the roof storage wall for support, feeling their heartbeats drumming in a furious tempo, with him clutching on the other's white shirt to press their bodies closer. The heat was unbearable.

Biting into his lower lip to stifle a groan, Saiko was the first to surrender to the white hot pleasure, his legs gripping tightly onto the thigh in between and rocked wildly, stimulating the other to give in to the all consuming sensation. Shujin muffled his moan into his hand as he gyrated his hips into the smaller body, feeling the velvety bliss shooting outwards as his strength left him, bringing them both slumping to the ground.

They didn't have the time to speak or ask questions when the rooftop door swung open.

"Hey, I knew you two would be here. Let's go eat something to celebrate the first day of school!" The red head girl suggested helpfully.

Seemed like the young talents already had their own kind of celebration, however random and unexpected the result turned out to be.


End file.
